Esto ¿mamá?
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Charlie tiene algo muy importante que comunicarle a su madre.¿Cómo se lo tomará ella? Viñeta.


_¡Hola! :)_

 _Aquí traigo de nuevo otra historia, esta vez un drabble sobre Charlie Weasley, aunque al fondo se mencione el Dramione._

 _Lo sé, lo sé. Lo pongo hasta en la sopa. Pero no puedo evitarlo xD_

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **ESTO... ¿MAMÁ?**

 **Capítulo único**

—Pero, Charlie, tienes que decírselo —insistió Ginny.

Molly Weasley se quedó paralizada en la puerta de la cocina y rápidamente se puso tras la encimera a ordenar las fresas. Que ya estaban ordenadas, por cierto.

—No puedo, Ginny. Si lo que le molesta mi pelo es una barbaridad, imagina eso.

—Pero es tu madre, Charlie. ¿Al no te ha preguntado nada sobre cuándo verá a la familia? Que lleváis juntos tres años.

Molly abrió la boca indignada, pero la cerró enseguida, decidiendo mejor seguir escuchando. Eso no le impidió enfadarse mucho con su hijo. Tenía novia, ¡desde hacía tres años, además! y no se lo había dicho. Ni siquiera insinuado.

—Al me ha dicho que esperará hasta que esté listo —Charlie, ajeno a su madre, continuó explicándole a Ginny su vida amorosa mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—¿Y cuándo estarás listo, exactamente? —contestó su hermana con ironía—. Ya va siendo hora de decirle a mamá lo tuyo con Al. ¿Dónde está ese valor Gryffindor del que tanto alardeamos los Weasley?

—¿Y cómo se lo tomará?

—Pues estupendamente, como siempre. Dale un poco de crédito a mamá, Charlie, por favor.

—Vale, vale. Tú ganas. Se lo diré hoy. Pero... —Las voces se perdieron en la lejanía.

Molly respiró aliviada. Este hijo suyo...

* * *

Cuando estaban todos sentados en la mesa, y ya habían comido los entrantes y el primer plato,y estaban a punto de empezar el segundo (que no se diga jamás que en La Madriguera se pasa hambre), Charlie se puso de pie y carraspeó. Toda la atención inmediatamente se dirigió a él.

—Mamá. Y papá —añadió después—.Tengo algo que deciros. Soy gay.

—Hijo, no digas tonterías —Lo reprendió Molly mientras sus hermanos reían y lo palmeaban en la espalda por haberse atrevido a decirlo por fin.

—Ehh, no son tonterías, mamá. Soy gay. Y tengo pareja.

—Pero tu pareja se llama Alice. Y Alice es nombre de chica —insistió Molly, un poco molesta.

—¿Ah, sí? —Charlie estaba confundido del todo. ¿Quién era Alice?

—Sí. Antes te he oído hablando con Ginny, y mencionabas a Al. Al, de Alice, naturalmente.

Charlie miró alrededor buscando ayuda, y se encontró con que todos sus hermanos lo miraban con cara de «apáñatelas».

—No, mamá. Al de Albert. Es un chico francés que trabaja en la reserva conmigo.

—¿Y Alice?

—Mamá, Alice te la has inventado tú. Cuando nosotros hablábamos de Al, nos referíamos todo el rato a Albert —Ginny se apiadó de su hermano mayor e intervino a ayudarlo.

—Entonces, ¿eres gay? —preguntó Arthur, que no parecía haberse enterado de mucho.

—Sí, papá. Soy gay. Y tengo novio desde hace tres años.

—Estupendo. Ya nos lo presentarás algún día. Ahora, siéntate y sigue comiendo. ¿Queda más asado, Molly?

—Pero, pero, pero... —Molly parecía haberse quedado sin habla unos instantes, pero se recuperó enseguida - ¡Charles Weasley! ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ocultarnos a tu padre y a mí una cosa tan importante como que tienes pareja?

—Y que es gay —apostilló Percy.

—¡Eso da exactamente igual! Lo importante, repito, es que no nos habías dicho que tenías pareja. ¡Desde hace tres años! —chilló Molly—. En Navidades quiero al chaval aquí. ¡Y más te vale informarte de lo que le gusta o no le gusta! —dicho esto, la matriarca Weasley se sentó, porque se había levantado para poder chillarle mejor a su hijo, que estaba sentado—. Y sí, Arthur, queda más asado.

* * *

—Enhorabuena, Weasley. Después de tres años, acabo de ver el valor Gryffindor en acción —se burló Draco Malfoy mientras le palmeaba el hombro amistosamente, ambos observando a Harry enseñar a volar al pequeño Teddy.

—No hables muy alto —dijo Charlie, un poco molesto, aunque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón - Tú tardaste cinco en declararte a Hermione.

—Porque teníamos un pasado escabroso. Que yo sepa, tú no tienes un pasado escabroso con tu madre...

Charlie no contestó.

—Y, además —continuó Draco—, durante esos cinco años mis padres sabían con quién estaba saliendo. Y la llevé a comer con ellos varias veces.

—¡Draco! —gritó Hermione a lo lejos— ¡Venga, vámonos ya!

—Adiós, Weasley. Te garantizo que en Navidades me tienes aquí. No me pierdo el encuentro entre tu novio y tu madre por nada del mundo.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Malfoy —Charlie sonrió con ironía.

—Cuando quieras.

Draco se marchó con Hermione y Charlie los observó, sentado en la hierba. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho.

—¡Charlie! ¡Ven aquí y cuéntanos todo sobre ese novio tuyo! —chilló su madre desde el salón.

* * *

 _Molly es genial. De verdad que sí xD_

 _Decidme a ver qué opináis... Pero sabed que nunca antes había pensado en Charlie como gay. Fue una locura transitoria :D_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 13/03/2016.**


End file.
